Undesired Love Nalu
by celestialwizards
Summary: A long time ago, there where two kindoms. For years the kindoms had been at war. In the sudden urge to stop the war, one of the kings made a plan. What I this plan the king thought of? Will it stop the war? Find out in 'Undesired Love!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is the first official chapter of "Undesired Love'. Enjoy!** **-Celestialwizards**

* * *

Blood splattered everywhere as a man stabbed another in the chest. War was all any man could think about these days. The fight between two kindoms had lasted for over 3 years now. The kings did not approve of this war, they even tried to stop it. But there is always one soul who will say no, causing others to join, and soon you got yourself a rebellion. Both sides rulers, Jude Heartfilia and Igneel Dragneel, were really close friends at one point, until this mess started, causing them to slowly drift apart. They wrote to each other from time to time, asking if anyone had a good plan to stop the war. each and every time, both replied with 'no'. Jude sighed as he sat on his royal thrown. There was nothing to do but wait until one of the sides people came to their senses.

* * *

Suddenly, the doors exploded open. A pink haired, young lady ran in.

"Virgo, what is the matter?" Jude asked quickly.

"King...Layla...baby...now!" the maid screamed.

"Slow down, what?"

"THE BABY! LAYLA'S BABY IS COMING!" she yelled.

The king looked utterly shocked, but took no time for granted. He quickly ran down the long halls of the castle, with Virgo leading the way.

They arrived at a wooden door, and Virgo quickly pushed it open. Jude rushed over to his wife's side.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it here sooner," he said grabbing her hand as she lay on the delivering bed.

"No, everything will be fine, especially now that you are here," Layla said smiling brightly.

and then-

* * *

"Woowoowoo!" Lucy quickly inturupted, "I don't want to hear how mom gave birth to me!" She said covering her ears.

"Aww...and the story was just getting good," Jude laughed.

Lucy was now 18, or at least she would be that age tomorrow. Her father had called her to him to tell her about his 'plan' to stop the war, but ended up telling the story of her birth instead.

"Just get to this plan-thingy I keep hearing about!" Lucy pleaded.

"ok, so you know how you're turning 18 tomorrow?"

"Yea...?"

"Well~ I was thinking, if you could get in close to Igneel's son, then the people might stop there fighting!" The king clapped his hands together, thinking he was a genius.

"Why would you think that would work," Lucy sweat-dropped, "Plus, there is no way I'm going to date someone I don't even know!" She crossed her arms firmly thinking she won when,

"You get to meet him tomorrow," Jude said starting to walk away.

"WAIT WHAT! It's already been decided!" The girl felt like crying. Why was this kind of stuff always happening to her! It's not like she doesn't have enough boys hitting on her, but now she is being forced to date a guy she has never met before!

"I thought you would remember him, you two were really close friends as kids," Her father said, completely leaving this time.

"Friends, as...kids?" Lucy never had friends as a child. Her father was always to over-protective about letting people in, due to the fighting. If what her father said was true, then why did she remember, nothing about this boy...

* * *

 **First chapter is done! Sorry it was short, I did intend to make it longer, but my inspiration kind of left...**

 **Don't forget to review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! This is the first official chapter of "Undesired Love'. Enjoy!** **-Celestialwizards**

* * *

Blood splattered everywhere as a man stabbed another in the chest. War was all any man could think about these days. The fight between two kindoms had lasted for over 3 years now. The kings did not approve of this war, they even tried to stop it. But there is always one soul who will say no, causing others to join, and soon you got yourself a rebellion. Both sides rulers, Jude Heartfilia and Igneel Dragneel, were really close friends at one point, until this mess started, causing them to slowly drift apart. They wrote to each other from time to time, asking if anyone had a good plan to stop the war. each and every time, both replied with 'no'. Jude sighed as he sat on his royal thrown. There was nothing to do but wait until one of the sides people came to their senses.

* * *

Suddenly, the doors exploded open. A pink haired, young lady ran in.

"Virgo, what is the matter?" Jude asked quickly.

"King...Layla...baby...now!" the maid screamed.

"Slow down, what?"

"THE BABY! LAYLA'S BABY IS COMING!" she yelled.

The king looked utterly shocked, but took no time for granted. He quickly ran down the long halls of the castle, with Virgo leading the way.

They arrived at a wooden door, and Virgo quickly pushed it open. Jude rushed over to his wife's side.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it here sooner," he said grabbing her hand as she lay on the delivering bed.

"No, everything will be fine, especially now that you are here," Layla said smiling brightly.

and then-

* * *

"Woowoowoo!" Lucy quickly inturupted, "I don't want to hear how mom gave birth to me!" She said covering her ears.

"Aww...and the story was just getting good," Jude laughed.

Lucy was now 18, or at least she would be that age tomorrow. Her father had called her to him to tell her about his 'plan' to stop the war, but ended up telling the story of her birth instead.

"Just get to this plan-thingy I keep hearing about!" Lucy pleaded.

"ok, so you know how you're turning 18 tomorrow?"

"Yea...?"

"Well~ I was thinking, if you could get in close to Igneel's son, then the people might stop there fighting!" The king clapped his hands together, thinking he was a genius.

"Why would you think that would work," Lucy sweat-dropped, "Plus, there is no way I'm going to date someone I don't even know!" She crossed her arms firmly thinking she won when,

"You get to meet him tomorrow," Jude said starting to walk away.

"WAIT WHAT! It's already been decided!" The girl felt like crying. Why was this kind of stuff always happening to her! It's not like she doesn't have enough boys hitting on her, but now she is being forced to date a guy she has never met before!

"I thought you would remember him, you two were really close friends as kids," Her father said, completely leaving this time.

"Friends, as...kids?" Lucy never had friends as a child. Her father was always to over-protective about letting people in, due to the fighting. If what her father said was true, then why did she remember, nothing about this boy...

* * *

 **First chapter is done! Sorry it was short, I did intend to make it longer, but my inspiration kind of left...**

 **Don't forget to review, thanks!**


End file.
